TLOPO Release Notes - 2017
This Release Notes page will list major updates in the world of The Legend of Pirates Online during the year of 2017. But, for the latest information - also check The Legend of Pirates Online or Pirates Forums! June June 23, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.1.8) Bugfixes *Disabled clicking of player cards during battling, ship repair, and potion crafting. *Fixed a bug where the hunters would sail at hyperspeed. *Fixed PVP infamy resetting after some time. *Fixed various crashes when defeating players and enemies. *Potentially fixed crash with enemies attacking after death. Maintenance *Code cleanup. *Whitelist additions/changes. June 22, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.1.7) Bugfixes *A number of weapon skills now behave and charge properly (such as Bayonet Disable, Cleanse, Ghost Form, Dark Curse, Not in the Face, and Silver Freeze). *Fixed some skill boosts with ship customization. *Fixed numerous glitches with Blackjack and cheating. *Fixed a bug where enemies could still attack after being defeated. *Fixed an issue with code redemption. *Shrinkin' Grog, Growin' Grog, and Ghastly Visage potions now properly apply all of their silly effects to pirates! Maintenance *Bounty Hunter threat level will no longer increase on light class ships. *Code cleanup. *Progressing from rank 3 to rank 4 Bounty Hunter threat level is now timed. *Whitelist and Blacklist additions/changes. June 18, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.1.6) Bugfixes *Fixed player cards not loading all the way. *Fixed an issue with guild invites. *Potentially fix some issues with quests. Maintenance *Code cleanup. *Made some adjustments to holidays. *WhiteList additions. June 17, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.1.5) Bugfixes *Added the ability to see when a PvP invite was rejected. *Entirely removed the infamy decay feature until a futher release. *Fixed a couple of server crashes relating to PvP. *Fixed a glitch that would allow a player to roam an island as a zombie. *Fixed a server crash relating to chat filtering. *Fixed the double XP reward for the Father's Day quest. *Improved the NPC AI with Tortuga Hold'em. *Potentially fixed a bug that would prevent users from repairing a sunken ship. Maintenance *Code cleanup. June 16, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.1.4) Bugfixes *Fixed a crash that would disconnect players when defeating some flagships. *Fixed a GUI crash with profile cards. *Potentially fix an exploit that allowed pirates to attack other pirates. Maintenance *Code cleanup. *Refactor the math involved in rewarding PVP infamy. *Remove the infamy decay feature until a future release. June 15, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.1.3) Bugfixes *Fixed a bug where the player ship would become invincible. *Fixed a bunch of crashes with ships/sailing. *Fixed the long-lasting bug with ship crew count. *Fixed 'cannot teleport while aboard a flagship' bug *It's no longer possible to board a ship while the crew is taking a flagship. Maintenance *Code cleanup. Known Issues *Players will be immediately teleported out of PvP shortly after entering the match. June 14, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.1.2) Bugfixes *Ensure ships can drop cargo with mats. *Fixed chat issues that would eject a user from the game. *Fixed PVP badges *Fixed PVP invites *Fixed PVP matchmaking *Fixed resets relating to ships and ship repair *Made a few backend tweaks that should take care of quite a few other crashes Maintenance *Code cleanup. June 10, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.1.1) Bugfixes *Fixed several crashes and AI resets. Maintenance *Code cleanup. June 10, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.1.0) Features *Bounty Hunters have made their way into the Caribbean! Engage in fierce ship combat with a variety of hunters and warships - and be rewarded with healthy hauls of ship materials! Bugfixes *Fixed an exploit with poker. Maintenance *Added a profiling tool to further tell us what is slow on our servers. *Added several new moderation tools. *Code cleanup. *Made several adjustments to poker AI and mechanics. June 6, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.0.14) Bugfixes *Fixed several bugs with flagships and flagship GUI. *Fixed a crash with ships. Maintenance *Code cleanup. *In poker, NPCs will now make less "aggressive" choices. June 4, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.0.13) Bugfixes *Added some backend changes for flagships. *Fixed a bug with ship repair not working. Maintenance *Code cleanup. June 3, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.0.12) Bugfixes *Grenades now damage the user when detonated near themselves. *Fixed a bug where ship repair spots would not reopen after the ship was damaged. *Fixed a bug where player names would not show up on in-progress repair games. *Fixed a bug where multiple players could use the same ship repair spot. *Potentially fix a problem with some accounts not being able to log in - please bear with us if you still face it. *Potentially fix some small issues with card games. *Potentially fix quest issues. *Ship repair will now progressively heal the ship; some hp will be added on individual game completion, and a larger increase added when all games have completed. *The Desolation staff skill now damages the user when casted. Maintenance *Adjusted ship cargo loot and gold amounts. *Adjusted some Whitelist and Blacklist words and sequences. *Code cleanup. May May 31, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.0.11) Bugfixes *Fixed a bug that caused porting to crash the game. *Fixed a bug where grave shackles would stun an enemy. *Fixed a crash relating to the pistol tutorial. *Potentially fix a bug relating to questing. *Sending empty whispers and chat messages no longer get sent to the recipient. May 31, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.0.10) Bugfixes *Fixed two district resets relating to fighting enemies and ships. *Fixed a bug where instances constantly were generated causing server lag. *Potentially fix ship interest bug that makes people fall through islands. May 30, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.0.9) Bugfixes *Attuned targets will reset upon switching or sheathing your weapon. *Cannons on non-player ships will no longer be usable by players. *Enemies will no longer ignore area-of-effect attacks. *Fixed a bug that would allow the monkey on Devil's Anvil to take damage. *Fixed a bug that would slow down players while attacking. *Fixed a bug that would spawn players at random spawn points. *Fixed a bug where flagships would not drop loot or count towards quest progress. *Fixed crashes relating to ship repair and steering wheels. *Potentially fix a ship interest bug that would spawn players beneath islands. May 28, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.0.8) Bugfixes *Fixed a bug where enemies would stop attacking when the attacker put away a weapon. *Fixed a bug where voodoo doll targets were not properly cleared when the doll was put away. Maintenance *Code cleanup. *Made adjustments to how ship loot is stored. *When attacking an enemy, all nearby enemies will now aggro. May 28, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.0.7) Bugfixes *Fixed a crash with bosses. *Fixed a crash with cargo and multiple people on a ship. *Fixed two crashes with loot. Maintenance *Adjusted how random spawn points are chosen for players. *Rewrote boss loot drop chances. *Code cleanup. May 27, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.0.6) Bugfixes *Fixed a crash with guilds. *Fixed ammo icons in loot not properly displaying. *Potentially fix the lack of enemy ships at sea. Maintenance *Tweak sailing loot and cargo drop rates. *Instanced parlor games are now properly cleaned up after the last person leaves. *Code cleanup. May 25, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.0.5) Maintenance *Reworked and separated several internal services in order to improve response time and efficiency. *Re-added some moderation tools. *Code cleanup. May 23, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.0.4) Bugfixes *Fixed an internal exception with fishing loot *Fixed a bug where players would instantly regenerate health after the groggy state was removed *Fixed an AI crash where a player would log out when getting caught cheating *Fixed an exploit with skill retraining *Fixed several other crashes with AI Maintenance *Capped SvS bounty in order to prevent players from abusing the bounty swap technique May 22, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.0.3) Bugfixes *Fixed a bug where loot containers would not disappear after all items were taken. *Fixed a district reset from Undead Poker quests. *Fixed a district reset related to battling. *Fixed a district reset related to Cannon Defense. *Fixed a district reset related to Questing. *Fixed a district reset when a player would log out while teleporting. *Fixed a district reset with Potions. *Fixed a district reset with Teleportation. *Fixed a random district reset when enemy ships would take on damage. *Fixed a random district reset when players would take out a weapon. *Fixed a visual bug where voodoo would show as 0. May 22, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.0.2) Maintenance *Redesigned how several internal services communicate with one another. This will significantly reduce server lag in-game. Prior to this update there were over 200,000 messages being sent every minute internally between each server, effectively causing massive amounts of server lag. There are more updates soon to come that will significantly reduce server lag. Bugfixes *Fixed an issue that would require a global server reset if the teleportation servers crashed. May 21, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.0.1) Bugfixes *Fixed a crash when clicking the name rules link in Make-A-Pirate. *Fixed a global server reset related to client authentication. *Fixed several other district resets. May 21, 2017 (tlopo-rc-1.0.0) PSA *In this update we have majorly overhauled several of our core services. In the event of any outages we will work as quickly as possible to correct all problems. Features *Added two new emotes: /confused2 and /shrug! *Adjusted the coinflip emote - use "/coin" for a heads and tails simulation; use "/coinflip" for everyone's favorite emote! *Daily Quests are now available! *Game tutorial hints have been implemented! *Lookout Parlor games are now available! *Player to player teleportation is now functional! *Players can now manually disable VSync in the Game Options Panel. *Players can now manually select the water shader they want to use in the Game Options Panel. *Privateering has been released! Sail to the novice French Island of Le Porc or embark on an adventurous journey to the posh Island of La Avaricia to get your feet wet. *PvP and SvS Infamy has been released! Increase your infamy level by battling other pirate foes! *Rosetta Zimm has come to visit the Caribbean. She's around here somewhere. *Ship customization has been implemented! *Various face styles are now available when making a pirate. They also appear on NPCs across the Caribbean. *Waves and improved water textures have been applied to the Caribbean seas. *You can now buy special merchandize from PvP/SvS vendors found on the SvS islands and in Barbossa’s Grotto! Maintenance *Added several new words to the WhiteList. *Chat Balloons are now easier to read. *Improved the reliability and scope of the BlackList. *Massive cleanup of the entire codebase. *Modified how object visibility is handled. *Modified poker/blackjack table seating to mimic how it was on Disney’s POTCO. *Numerous improvements to land/sea enemy AI behavior. *Overhauled the teleportation system. *Peddlers and Holidays now update automatically. *Players are no longer able to whisper to GMs, teleport to GMs, or invite GMs to guilds or crews. *Players now spawn in the Rambleshack jail interior when creating a pirate. *Rain and other weather effects have been temporarily removed from the Caribbean. They will make a return in the future. *Reduced the amount of lag throughout the game - especially in crowds of other players and/or enemies. *Refactor building/interior loading process. *Removed the "Nearby" tab in the Friends window. *Revert back to using Disney’s Fireworks. *Send players to return location if they die on a wild island. *Several major enhancements have been made to the moderation system. *Temporarily removed Foulberto Smasho. He'll be back very soon. *The entire codebase now follows a slightly modified form of PEP-008 formatting. *The game is now running using a stable version of Panda3D. *The process of how Nametags and Chat Balloons are created and scaled has been heavily optimized. *The screenshot viewer is now default in the 16:9 ratio. *The server now handles all interest and zone changes to mitigate grid issues. *Three new districts are now available: Aventurado, Jovencito, and Nocivo! *Updated the security between the client and server. *Various face styles are now available when making a pirate. They also appear on NPCs across the Caribbean. *Various grammatical corrections throughout the game. *We are now using the latest version of the Astron server project. Bugfixes *Allow players to walk to the door after the Make a Pirate cutscene. *Chat warnings now appear in the proper GUI in the event that a player uses inappropriate language. *Collisions now properly work on Flagships. *Fixed a bug related to max friends. *Fixed a bug where a question mark would appear on other people when you chat. *Fixed a bug where cannons and steering wheels were able to be used on Flagships. *Fixed a bug where Chat Balloons would flicker. *Fixed a bug where enemies would only attack players once then permanently disengage. *Fixed a bug where players could exit then reenter the tutorial jail from Rambleshack. *Fixed a bug where players could kill Barbossa’s 'undead' monkey. *Fixed a bug where players would be assigned multiple inventories. *Fixed a bug where some quests would duplicate in your journal. *Fixed a bug where tonics were not removed after reviving another player. *Fixed a bug with avatars being sorted incorrectly on the Avatar Chooser. *Fixed a bug with quests where you’d be told to 'return to unknown townsfolk'. *Fixed a bug with ravens on Raven's Cove. *Fixed a bug with the hotkey for the SvS Scoreboard. *Fixed a crash in Make-A-Pirate when selecting previous clothes. *Fixed a crash when interacting with a steering wheel. *Fixed a crash when loading game on jailed pirate. *Fixed a crash when sending SpeedChat phrases in Whispers. *Fixed a crash when using Voodoo Dolls. *Fixed a crash with active Quests. *Fixed a crash with Battle Skills GUI. *Fixed a crash with Cannon Defense. *Fixed a crash with Flagships. *Fixed a crash with Game Hints. *Fixed a crash with Poker hand displays. *Fixed a crash with Poker. *Fixed a district reset with setting deleted quest as active Quest. *Fixed an exploit where players would be able to infinitely accept a Quest, turn it in, then drop it to gain reputation. *Fixed an interest issue resulting in a crash when interacting with doors. *Fixed an issue where chosen clothing in Make-A-Pirate was not saved to the inventory. *Fixed an issue where Darby Drydock would be spawned twice. *Fixed an issue where default clothing in the Tutorial was not set. *Fixed an issue where NPCs would incorrectly randomly greet players. *Fixed an issue where offline players would show as online. *Fixed an issue where players and enemies would still be able to move while chained with grave shackles. *Fixed an issue where players would fall under the world after docking a ship. *Fixed an issue where players would need to relog in order to see level-up Quests. *Fixed an issue where quests would present an empty Quest list. *Fixed an issue where the game window would generate outside of a computer’s visibility. *Fixed an issue where the game would randomly freeze after choosing “hit” when playing Blackjack. *Fixed an issue where the tutorial enemy ship would not sail. *Fixed an issue where Tia Dalma and Jack Sparrow would spawn on Port Royal. *Fixed an issue where whispers would not be displayed for the sender when sent. *Fixed an issue which caused contrast and other in-game effects to not display correctly. *Fixed an issue with guild members’ online/offline notifications. *Fixed an issue with quest paths that resulted in several quests being repeated or unable to be completed. *Fixed blocker not allowing progression through Tutorial. *Fixed crash when leaving PvP instance. *Fixed crash with making friends on Cuba. *Fixed district reset with revive. *Fixed EITC outpost door not loading in Thieves’ Den. *Fixed enemy respawn effect. *Fixed enemy ship spawn areas. *Fixed jail district reset related to sub-instances. *Fixed loot drop sound effects. *Fixed Make A Pirate camera view. *Fixed multiple crew/quest/sailing crashes and issues. *Fixed NPC default animations. *Fixed overlapped display with different ship loot container types. *Fixed rare client exception related to Sailing. *Fixed several crashes and district resets related to ship sinking. *Fixed several crashes and zone issues when leaving a ship. *Fixed several issues with Nametag clicking. *Fixed ship cannon camera. *Fixed ships/avatars not unloading after logout. *Fixed the majority of reviving issues. *Fixed Tia Dalma tutorial cutscene camera and object placement. *Fixed tonics not being removed. *Fixed tunnels sticking out in the open. *Fixed up the timing/display when going to jail after being caught cheating at cards. *Fixed various crashes related to porting / anchoring on an island while at sea. *Fixed various issues with the tutorial. *Fixed various shader issues in caves, islands and buildings. *Fixed weapon combo timing. *Flagships now follow their proper paths. *Groggy now persists after players logout of the game. *Players are now sent back to their port of call if their teleportation attempt fails. *Players no longer receive weapons they have not unlocked in loot. *Potentially fixed a crash related to audio on macOS. *RIP 'Mood Rock' (2015-2017). You will be missed. *Ship damage/health is now as it was in Disney’s POTCO. *The loading screen now properly fades out when loading into the game. *The prison dog now appears properly. *Fixed over 50 additional unmentioned crashes and bugs. Known Issues *It may take two tries to connect to the server. WORKAROUND: When prompted to connect again press "OK". Repeat until connected. Check your internet connection if the error persists. Windows Launcher v1.2.1 *Implemented the ability to switch between graphics APIs. *Launcher window now reappears and username is autofilled after the game is closed. *Newsfeed formatting has been cleaned up for better readability and sectioning. *Text now scales properly with screen DPI. macOS Launcher v1.3.0 *Added new keyboard shortcuts. *Fix two-factor authentication textfield not focusing. *Fixed a bug where the launcher stopped working after a successful login. *New Notification Center Today widget view. Check out the latest game news from the Today view widget and even quickly open the launcher. *No longer clears password after a successful login. *The launcher will now automatically download a new update. *TouchID support has been added! Quickly login to the game with your Touch Bar! **Special thanks to Miguel R. for assisting in this feature! February February 26, 2017 (tlopo-beta-1.3.9) Bugfixes *Healing other players with a Voodoo Doll will now grant you Reputation and Loot from the enemies the other players were attacking. Maintenance *Added various words and phrases to the WhiteList and BlackList. *Removed the Valentine's Day Peddler outfit and Quest. February 9, 2017 (tlopo-beta-1.3.8) Features *Love is in the air! The valentines day outfit and quest are available until February 17th! *Redeem the code "bemine" by February 17th to get 5,000 gold! Bugfixes *Fixed a bug where duplicate items were in the same loot. *Fixed a bug with sailing reputation. *Fixed a bug with unique items in loot. *Fixed a district reset with poker. *Fixed a reputation multiplier issue that gave players unimaginable amounts of reputation. *Fixed an interactive issue with loot interactions. *Potentially fixed a few memory errors. Maintenance *Added a few words to the BlackList. *Added additional resources to some internal servers. *Code cleanup. February 2, 2017 (tlopo-beta-1.3.7) Bugfixes *Fixed a reputation multiplier issue that gave players unimaginable amounts of reputation. Maintenance *Rolled back the database to account for the reputation bug. February 1, 2017 (tlopo-beta-1.3.6) Features * Added over 650 words to the WhiteList! * February Peddler outfits are now available! Maintenance * General code cleanup. * Enabled a model preloader to help prevent some lag. * Modified the speed of skill updates. * Tweaked some drop rates with ammo loot. Bugfixes * Fixed a bug with config multipliers. * Fixed an issue where players would get stuck on cannons in the Tutorial. * Fixed spawning size of fish. January January 17, 2017 (tlopo-beta-1.3.5) Features * Redeem the code "happy50k" for 5,000 gold! Use by January 25, 2017. Bugfixes * Fixed a bug with ammo. * Tweaked loot drops from Foulberto Smasho. Maintenance * Added 2,606 words to the WhiteList. Known Issues * Lag. We are working diligently to find the cause and resolve it. Your patience is appreciated! January 13, 2017 (tlopo-beta-1.3.4) Features * Redeem the codes "darkfire" and "skull" for some goodies! Use by January 16th, 2017. Bugfixes * Fixed a bug where bad codes are recorded as used. Maintenance * Code clean-up. * Over 1100 additions to the WhiteList and BlackList. January 7, 2017 (tlopo-beta-1.3.3) Bugfixes * Cargo found while sailing should now be unique to each player. * Disabled the "report" button on one's own player card so that you cannot report yourself. * Fixed a bug with loot from Foulberto Smasho. * Fixed several bugs with Treasure Sense (more to come). * Made a few tweaks to sailing cargo and loot. Maintenance * A few changes to internal moderation and permissions. * Code cleanup. * Removed three words from the BlackList. January 5, 2017 (tlopo-beta-1.3.2) Bugfixes * Fixed a bug with docking spawn points. * Fixed a bug with Rage Ghost loot. January 5, 2017 (tlopo-beta-1.3.1) Bugfixes * Fixed a bug with weapon skills. * Potentially fixed not being able to find quest items from searchables. January 4, 2017 (tlopo-beta-1.3.0) Bugfixes * Captains can now take the helm from other players. * Fixed a bug with enemy respawns. * Fixed a crash during battle. * Player ships should now spawn facing away from the island they are porting from. * Ships no longer disappear. January 4, 2017 (tlopo-beta-1.2.15) Maintenance * General maintenance. January 4, 2017 (tlopo-beta-1.2.14) Maintenance * Removed the double holiday reputation. January 3, 2017 (tlopo-beta-1.2.13) Bugfixes * Fixed a bug with boarding ships. * Fixed a bug with ramming speed. * Fixed a crash with Kingshead. January 2, 2017 (tlopo-beta-1.2.12) Bugfixes * Fixed a client crash when a server disconnection occurs. * Potentially fixed a district reset when an enemy ship fires a cannon. January 2, 2017 (tlopo-beta-1.2.11) Maintenance * General maintenance. January 2, 2017 (tlopo-beta-1.2.10) Maintenance * General maintenance. January 2, 2017 (tlopo-beta-1.2.9) Bugfixes * Fixed a bug with boarding enemy ships. * Fixed a bug with fireworks. * The endurance boost skill should now work properly. January 1, 2017 (tlopo-beta-1.2.8) Features * Added the next Peddler outfit! Bugfixes * Fixed a bug with sailing loot caused by gold. * Fixed several floating enemies. Maintenance * Code clean-up. January 1, 2017 (tlopo-beta-1.2.7) Features * Added hourly fireworks to celebrate the new year! Category:TLOPO Development Category:The Legend of Pirates Online